Sentiments enchainés
by TwoLoversSasuNaru
Summary: Feilong reprends conscience et découvre qu'il est enfermé dans une pièce obscure. Il ne le sait pas mais il va connaître l'enfer...et seul Asami pourra l'en sauver


Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Lui le chef de la Bai –She à être enfermé et enchainé comme un animal ?

Il ne s'en rappelait plus mais avec le mal de tête qui le torturait et la vision floue qu'il avait, le doute n'était pas permis : il s'était fait drogué. Comment ?

Ca c'est autre chose. Ce qui l'intéressait le plus c'était par qui.

Feilong s'appuya contre un mur de sa prison, se recroquevilla plutôt en remarquant sa nudité. Il constata sans surprise que ses poignets et pieds étaient menottés. Quel que soit son kidnappeur, il avait pris des précautions.

La méthode de détention ne se rattachait à aucune mafia précise. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre que quelqu'un vienne pour déterminer qui était à l'origine de son kidnapping.

L'air ambiant était glacial dans cette cellule même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte à son réveil. Le brouillard de la drogue dissipait en lui, il sentait maintenant le froid mordant qui régnait dans la pièce.

Il remarqua soudainement une rougeur sur son avant bras droit en s'approchant il constata que c'était le symbole de la mafia russe : deux aigles entrelacés.

-Mikhail. Murmura-t-il.

Cet homme, chef de la mafia russe vouait à Feilong une fascination malsaine. Chaque fois qu'il croisait le chinois, il ne se gênait pas pour le draguer comme un lycéen puceau qui ressentait les premières affres du désir.

Feilong n'éprouvait aucun problème quand au fait qu'on puisse désirer son corps depuis qu'il était adolescent, on lui avait chanté les louanges de sa beauté une bonne centaine de fois suivi d'un long discours sur le feu désir que le chinois embrasait en eux.

Si ça ne le dérangeait pas en règle générale, Mikhail était du genre persévérant, ce qui déplaisait au plus haut point à Feilong.

Et là en le détenant le russe dépassait largement les bornes du raisonnable, pire encore en le marquant comme du bétail.

Il avait beau être le chef de la Bai-She gardait son sang froid dans ce cas là, se relevait être une épreuve de force.

Sans compter qu'il avait déjà donné niveau mecs détraqués : Yantsuui son frère, Toh et rangeons avec un petit effort dans la même catégorie Asami.

Cette situation l'agaçait plus que tout. Ne pas savoir combien de temps cela durerait, ce qu'il allait endurer, il était démuni et il haïssait ça depuis l'épisode Asami cela ne lui était plus arrivé.

Le summum était quand même le fait qu'il se trouvait nu. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur donc tout poussait à croire qu'il n'avait subi aucune violence sexuelle. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne parierait pas sur le fait que ça continuerait longtemps. Il ne voulait pas tomber dans la paranoïa mais sa tenue d'Adam ne l'encourageait pas à être rationnel.

Feilong s'efforça de s'apaiser en respirant profondément mais le froid lui agrippa les bronches ce qui déclencha une violente quinte de toux.

Il le jurait sur tout ce qu'il avait, Mikhail payerai le prix fort pour cet affront.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant filtrer un rai de lumière dans la cellule à peine éclairée par une simple ampoule.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années lui tendit un yukata noir ainsi qu'un plateau composé d'une assiette de chtchi et un verre d'eau.

-Mikhail compte t'il se montrer ? demanda le chinois sèchement.

-Monsieur vous recevra plus tard monsieur Liu. Répondit le serviteur dans un parfait mandarin.

Alors que le jeune homme partait, Feilong l'interpella.

-Comment puis-je mettre le yukata si mes mains sont menottées ?

-On m'a ordonné de ne pas vous toucher monsieur Liu. Dit platement le russe.

-Pose-le sur mes épaules. Dicta Feilong.

Le russe hésita.

-Fais-le. Ordonna Feilong d'une voix forte.

Le serviteur se plia au désir du chinois et posa le vêtement sur les épaules laiteuses de Feilong, l'étendant au mieux pour préserver au maximum le corps du froid.

Cela fait le jeune garçon quitta la cellule en pensant bien avant à mettre dans les mains de Feilong une cuillère pour qu'il puisse manger.

Le yukata ne le protégeait guère du froid mais le contact du tissu sur son corps tranquillisait le chinois.

En se baissant au plus près de son plateau, il réussit à manger quelques bouchées de chtchi avant de s'arrêter suite à la forte douleur dans ses poignets, en effet les menottes sciaient sa peau ce qui le faisait terriblement souffrir.

Il s'appuya à nouveau sur le mur et ferma péniblement les yeux. Il se sentait vraiment mal et ne comprenait pas l'attitude du russe. Pourquoi le traiter de cette manière misérable alors qu'il le portait aux nues ?

D'accord Feilong l'avait rejeté autant de fois que le russe lui avait fait des avances. Mais aller jusque là… Feilong rouvrit les yeux, cela ne servait à rien de ressasser.

Mikhail allait le recevoir autant dire que le chinois comptait lui faire mordre la poussière.

Il semblait s'être déroulé une éternité pour Feilong quand la porte s'ouvrit sur deux hommes imposants.

L'un des deux le releva sans ménagement et le jeta sur une de ses épaules comme une simple poupée de chiffon.

Le chinois mordit au sang l'oreille de son porteur mais ce dernier imperturbable se contenta de lui flanquer une bonne claque sur les fesses en maugréant des mots incompréhensibles.

Feilong atterrit quelques minutes plus tard sur un grand lit. Il se releva péniblement à la seule force de ses abdominaux.

Un frisson incontrôlable le parcourut quand il vit une dizaine de caméras entourant tout le lit, un point rouge lumineux indiquant qu'elles étaient toutes en marche.

Le fin yukata avait glissé révélant son corps dénudé autant aux caméras qu'aux hommes présents dans la pièce.

Mikhail s'approcha de lui retirant le peignoir qu'il portait.

-Je vais t'apprendre une philosophie russe, ce qu'on ne te donne pas, prends-le quand même. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

-Mikhail. Prononça froidement le chinois.

-Tu penses m'intimider ? Laisse-moi rire. Je te désire depuis tellement longtemps que je vais savourer de t'avoir. Et que dis tu si Asami en profitait aussi ? Va-t-il apprécier de me voir te posséder ?

-Que cherches-tu ? A provoquer un bain de sang en Russie ? La mafia chinoise ne laissera pas passer ça. Quand à Asami, il s'en fout pas mal de ce que tu pourras me faire, il a Akihito. Répondit le chinois avec colère.

-Tu le crois vraiment ?

Feilong resta muet, préférant ne pas relever la phrase de Mikhail.

Le russe se rapprocha encore un peu plus du lit, instinctivement Feilong banda tous ses muscles ce qui eu pour effet de faire apparaître un fin sourire chez Mikhail.

Seul le russe n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau face au chinois mais il était entouré de ses hommes et le chinois en question était menotté.

Les hommes de mains du russe attrapèrent Feilong de façon à le maintenir allongé. Deux hommes retenant les bras du chinois, deux autres faisant la même chose avec les jambes.

-Mikhail. Dit froidement Feilong.

La peur submergea le chinois quand le russe se plaça au dessus de lui.

-Vous avez la liaison avec Asami ?

-Oui monsieur, il vous voie et vous entends.

Feilong tenta de se débattre quand Mikhail l'embrassa mais les hommes du russe le maintenaient avec trop de force.

Mikhail s'attaqua au torse du chinois qu'il lécha à grands coups de langue humides qui dégouter Feilong.

Le corps du chinois tremblait tant la peur et le dégoût l'habitaient. Le dégoût de cet homme mais aussi de lui qui ne pouvait qu'être passif malgré ce qu'il subissait.

Sans ménagement les hommes de mains le retournèrent avant de reprendre leur position initiale.

Le chinois cria de douleur quand Mikhail pénétra en lui subitement et avec violence. Le russe donnait d'agressifs coups de butoir.

Feilong se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier et de pleurer sous les coups violents du mafieux.

La langue russe résonna du fond de la salle.

Mikhail à travers des râles de plaisir susurra à l'oreille de sa victime.

-Asami doit me détester.

A peine cette phrase prononcée le russe éjacula en Feilong accompagnant cet acte d'un long cri rauque.

Les tremblements chez le chinois ne cessaient pas ; le viol, les caméras qui filmaient, Asami qui avait tout vu et d'autres. La peur ancrée en lui ne pouvait disparaître. Il était terrifié, apeuré comme un animal traqué.

Mikhail s'assit près du chinois relevant le visage de ce dernier, il embrassa une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Feilong, suçotant la plaie que le chinois s'était fait en se mordant.

-A qui le tour ? Questionna Mikhail.

-Ne t'avise pas. Murmura Feilong avec difficulté.

-Qui m'en empêchera ?

Le russe fit un signe des mains et quelques minutes plus tard, une nouvelle douleur déchira le chinois qui cria sous ce nouvel assaut. Quand ce fût enfin terminé, un autre homme remplaça le précédent.

Feilong ne pu retenir plus longtemps les larmes qui s'accumulaient, des pleurs silencieux dont le russe se féliciterait de les avoir faits coulées.

Le chinois ne voulait pas que Mikhail les vois, il avait tout fait pour les contenir mais même en étant un mafieux, un homme dont les mains étaient couvertes de sang, il n'en restait pas moins un être humain. Et quel être humain pouvait subir sans broncher une telle torture autant physique que psychologique.

Mikhail le releva quand le troisième éjacula dans le chinois, du sang et du sperme s'écoulaient de l'anus de ce dernier.

-Montre donc ton visage à la caméra mon beau Feilong.

Un homme du russe braqua un caméscope sur le chinois.

-Ramenez-le dans sa cellule. Ordonna Mikhail.

Le même trajet qu'à l'aller recommença, le sentiment d'être souillé et déchiré en plus pour le chinois.

C'est à peine s'il remarqua le retour dans sa prison, tout était embrouillé en lui. Comment avoir une pensée cohérente après ça ?

Il y a juste un vide, un immense vide, un abîme profond duquel on ne peut s'extirper.

Le jeune homme qui était déjà venu le matin s'approcha, il déposa une couverture sur Feilong.

-On est beaucoup d'hommes à ne pas comprendre les agissements de notre chef. Tout ce qu'il va gagner c'est de jeter la Russie dans un bain de sang. La mafia chinoise va s'attaquer à nous mais aussi probablement tous les yakusas qu'Asami Ryuichi fédérera autour de lui. Tout cela pour le corps d'un homme aussi beau soit-il. Murmura le jeune russe.

Feilong releva brièvement les yeux vers le serviteur juste le temps de le voir partir avant de les reposer sur son bras mutilé qu'il ne cessait de regarder depuis son retour dans la cellule.

Il s'était griffé à s'en faire saigner voulant effacer ce symbole le rattachant à Mikhail. Il voulait disparaître derrière cette couverture, oublier la douleur qui le tourmentait et le mettait au supplice à chaque mouvement. Oublier les images qui le hantaient à chaque instant, oublier les sensations qui lui revenaient comme autant de coups de couteau.

C'était trop de douleur pour une seule personne.

Trois fois par trois fois, il avait senti son corps et son âme se déchiraient. Est-ce une faiblesse de fantasmer sur une hypothétique mort après ça ? Sans doute pas. Il préférait tout que de revivre cela.

Cela faisait quatre jours que Feilong était prisonnier, quatre jours qu'il subissait les assauts de Mikhail et de ses hommes.

Il était détruit, Feilong Liu n'était plus, sa personnalité totalement aliéné par les violences qu'ils subissaient chaque journée.

Depuis le deuxième jour de sa détention, il avait cessé d'espérer que ses hommes viennent le sauver. Ils étaient certainement tous entrain de pourrir dans sa propriété.

Tout comme lui, le fier chinois arrogant c'était transformé en une enveloppe corporelle vide, il ne restait plus que la douleur.

Ce corps salit de sang et de sperme séché n'était plus que cela.

Sa vie était un abysse de ténèbres quand une faible lumière apparaissait, elle se faisait engloutir aussitôt.

Ainsi le jeune russe qui s'efforçait de prendre soin de lui était irrémédiablement suivi quelques minutes plus tard par ses bourreaux qui l'amenaient à son échafaud quotidien.

De toute manière, ça n'avait aucune importance après toute la monstruosité des actes de Mikhail, Feilong ne pourrait se reconstruire.

Le russe pouvait savourer sa victoire, il l'avait détruit, le chinois n'était qu'un être terrorisé et apeuré.

Un mois qu'il était dans cette prison russe. La douleur était collée à Feilong comme une deuxième peau, il ne pouvait s'en défaire. La douleur gouvernait son existence entière.

Ce jour était-il différent des autres en apparence ? Non.

Pourtant la demeure du russe était emplie de cris et de détonations.

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit soudain, laissant entrer une forte luminosité et un homme que Feilong connaissait bien.

-Feilong. S'écria ce dernier.

Le chinois tourna ses yeux vers Asami, il lui semblait qu'il n'était qu'une illusion mais l'homme enleva sa veste pour la lui mettre. Feilong se recula et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, essayant d'être hors de portée.

La colère monta en Asami, il tuerait le russe pour avoir détruit le chinois.

-Feilong, je vais te sortir de là. Dit doucement le japonais.

C'était un aspect qu'Asami ne connaissait pas de lui mais la seule chose à laquelle il pensait à cet instant, c'était d'enlever Feilong à sa prison.

Le chinois bien que tremblant de tous ses membres, se laissa approcher par le japonais. Ce dernier passa sa veste sur Feilong. Il aida le chinois à se lever mais il s'écroula aussitôt.

-Tu veux bien me faire confiance Feilong ?

Le chinois ne répondit rien, Asami ne s'en étonna pas, il prit Feilong dans ses bras avec douceur. Le chinois se débattit avant de se calmer.

Le japonais partit de la cellule, quatre de ses hommes l'attendaient pour l'escorter jusqu'à la sortie. Feilong dans ses bras, Asami se trouver dans l'impossibilité de pouvoir utiliser son arme.

Le trajet vers la sortie se déroula avec peu de difficulté, la plupart des hommes de Mikhail avait déjà étaient descendus par les yakusas pour pouvoir accéder jusqu'à Feilong.

Un homme d'Asami, en se tenant le plus éloigné qu'il pouvait de Feilong installa une couverture chaude sur le chinois avant qu'ils ne sortent dans le froid russe.

Une voiture aux vitres teintées les attendait quelques mètres plus loin. Asami installa le chinois à l'intérieur, ce dernier se réfugia le plus loin du japonais, se recroquevillant contre la portière gauche.

-Tiens Feilong.

Asami tendit des habits chauds à Feilong. A la lumière vive qui régnait dans l'habitacle, le japonais retint une grimace, le corps de Feilong était marqué d'hématomes plus ou moins importants, sans compter ses cuisses parcourues de sang séché, il avait maigri de manière importante, ce corps à lui seul représentait ce qu'était la souffrance.

Asami aida le chinois de temps à autre quand il était en difficulté, le japonais évitait tout contact superflu qui apeurerai Feilong. Ce dernier appuyait contre la portière semblait ailleurs, ses yeux vides regardaient un point fixe devant lui.

Asami s'en voulut intérieurement de ne pouvoir rien faire. Depuis la vidéo du viol de Feilong, il avait remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver, les recherches s'étaient avérées plus compliquées qu'Asami ne le pensait et chaque jour il recevait un e-mail l'invitant à se connecter à telle heure sur un site.

Même si entre le chinois et lui bien des rancœurs existaient, Asami tenait à Feilong quand il l'avait connu, il s'était rapidement attaché au chinois, aux forces et aux faiblesses qui le caractérisaient en tant que mafieux mais les aléas de la vie avait amené Feilong à le détester.

Cet attachement bien réel au chinois avait déclenché une telle colère, ses hommes et Akihito en avaient fait les frais.

Akihito… Asami ne lui avait pas accordé beaucoup d'attention ces derniers temps, trop occupé qu'il était à rechercher son meilleur ennemi.

Si Feilong avait subi des atrocités innommables, tous ses hommes avaient été exterminés transformant la demeure du chinois en une effroyable boucherie ; corps mutilés, brûlés, sang sur le sol et les murs. Le spectacle était abominable. Des centaines de vies détruites par la folie de Mikhail pour l'amour du corps de Feilong.

Bien que le chinois était désirable c'était indéniable, Asami ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse en arriver là, peut être car lui avait eu le corps de Feilong sans devoir entrainé une tuerie.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'aéroport où ils empruntèrent un jet en direction du Japon.

Asami avait installé Feilong sur une des couchettes situés dans l'avion privé et s'étais installé dans un siège non loin. Le chinois gardé les yeux obstinément ouverts regardant le vide, en position fœtale il tremblait de tous ses membres.

Etait-il encore dans sa prison ? Ne pouvait-il effacer les images qui le hantaient ?

La réponse était évidente et le japonais le savait. Feilong avait une plaie béante au cœur qui ne pouvait cicatriser, son corps était déchirait et personne n'y changerait rien.

Asami était là pour le chinois mais que pouvait-il réellement faire ? A part le sortir de cette horreur ce qu'il avait fait, il ne pouvait effacer le traumatisme du chinois.

-Mikhail, arrête pitié ! Cria le chinois.

Le japonais émergea de ses pensées en entendant la supplique de Feilong.

-Fei ! Fei ! Mikhail n'est plus là. Tu n'es plus dans ta prison, il ne te fera plus rien. Tu es avec moi. Dit doucement Asami en s'agenouillant à côté du chinois.

Pour la première fois, le chinois posa ses yeux sur Asami en réalisant réellement sa présence. Il se jeta dans les bras d'Asami sans pouvoir et sans vouloir se retenir. Feilong se crispa un court instant en sentant le corps du japonais contre le sien mais c'était lui qu'il le voulait, qui avait besoin de sa présence rassurante. Il comprit avec soulagement qu'il s'envolait loin de sa prison russe et de ses bourreaux, des larmes dévalèrent son visage à cette pensée.

Asami resserra son étreinte sur le chinois en sentant les pleurs qui mouillaient sa chemise.

Feilong mit de lui-même fin à l'enlacement, une bouffée d'angoisse montait en lui, il préféra tentait de l'avorter avant qu'elle ne se manifeste.

Le chinois se coucha sur le lit, le japonais s'assit à ses côtés et passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux de Feilong avec délicatesse il démêlait les quelques nœuds qu'il trouvait à l'aide de ses doigts. Le chinois apaisé par ce contact, ferma les yeux tout en restant alerte.

La douceur surprenante d'Asami après les violences qu'il avait subi lui permettait d'écarter ne serait-ce qu'un peu celles-ci de son esprit. Il n'oubliait pas, il n'occultait pas, il sentait toujours les souillures bien réelles en lui mais l'affection du japonais permettait de les canaliser un court instant.

C'est ce que Feilong se répéta en posant sa tête sur les genoux du yakusa qui continua à lui caresser les cheveux.

Feilong resta dans cette position à somnoler durant le vol qui dura cinq heures.

Asami eu du mal à se lever à l'arrivée, ses jambes étant engourdies, il s'étira un petit moment et attendit que le chinois se lève à son tour, ce dernier avait des difficultés bien visibles pour marcher.

Le japonais avait emmené Feilong chez lui, il lui donna le nécessaire pour que le chinois puisse se doucher puis il rejoint Akihito au salon visiblement ce dernier était fâché.

-C'est bon, tu vas arrêter de courir après Feilong ? demanda le jeune homme sur une voix sèche.

-Akihito, arrête.

-Non ! Je me faisais du souci Asami. Tu ne m'as donné aucune nouvelle lors de ton expédition pour sauver Feilong ! C'est à peine si tu m'as adressé la parole ces derniers mois ! Tout tourner autour de Feilong ! Tout ! Tu te réveillais le matin aux aurores pour chercher Feilong et tu te couchais alors que la nuit était bien avancée ! Que tu tiennes à Feilong, je peux le comprendre, je suis très heureux que tu l'ai sorti de son enfer. Je peux supporter bien des choses mais te partager avec Feilong, ça j'ai du mal.

Une fois sa tirade terminée, Akihito se leva tournant le dos au japonais.

-Ca va mieux ? Demanda Asami blasé.

-Asami, je …

-Feilong va rester ici et il restera ici autant de temps qu'il lui sera nécessaire. Il n'a plus personne, ses hommes ont était massacrés. Il n'a plus personne en Chine, le seul repère qu'il a c'est moi. Va falloir te faire à l'idée de me partager avec lui comme tu dis. Mais je vais prendre soin de Feilong comme je n'ai pas pu le faire il y a quelques années. Que cela te plaise ou non, n'a aucune importance. Je vais lui accorder du temps car l'homme que tu as vu est détruit. Je ne l'ai pas sorti de l'enfer, il y est toujours Akihito, il ne pourra jamais oublier ce qu'il a subi. S'il n'a pas un minimum de soutien moral, nous savons toi comme moi à quoi cela débouchera. Que tu sois jaloux ok, que tu m'en veuilles je le comprends mais qu'une chose soit claire ; un mot de travers, un regard insistant ou un geste déplacé envers Feilong et c'est toi qui partiras d'ici.

Les yeux d'Akihito se parèrent de tristesse et il se détourna pour se rendre dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Asami.

Le japonais s'assit sur le canapé noir du salon, faisant reposer sa tête sur le dossier, la fatigue envahissant son corps. Il n'avait pas arrêté ces dernières semaines pour retrouver la piste de Feilong. Asami ne ressentait que peu de culpabilité vis-à-vis d'Akihito, il ne pouvait nier les dires du jeune homme, le japonais avait mis entre parenthèse leur relation pendant sa quête pour récupérer le chinois aux mains criminelles de Mikhail.

-Tu aurais des vêtements pour moi ? Demanda une voix faible.

Asami se retourna vers Feilong, ce dernier en peignoir se cachait à moitié derrière la porte de la salle de bains.

-Je vais t'en chercher. Répondit le japonais en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Il hésita un court instant en se rappelant qu'Akihito était dans celle-ci en train de digérer leur dispute. Il ouvrit finalement et remarqua rapidement le jeune homme qui était assis dans un fauteuil prenant soin de son fidèle appareil photo. Akihito releva les yeux, il était blessé, Asami n'avait aucun mal à le remarquer mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de cela pour le moment. Il attrapa une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir qui composait la plus grande partie de sa garde-robe, un boxer, des chaussettes et une paire de chaussons et sortit de la chambre.

-Désolé pour les vêtements mais je n'ai rien d'autre à te proposer.

Le chinois acquiesça, prit les habits et referma la porte de la salle de bain avec une rapidité surprenante.

Asami ferma les yeux un court moment, ses poings se contractèrent sous la colère qui montait en lui, c'est à peine s'il reconnaissait l'arrogant chinois et tout ça à cause de Mikhail.

De plus un instinct de protection et une grande affection pour Feilong emplissait son cœur à nouveau comme autrefois, il songeait à garder Feilong à ses côtés. Mais il y avait Akihito, Akihito que le japonais avait fait souffrir dès leur première rencontre, avant de l'aimer et de l'amener chez lui. Le japonais tenait au photographe, tous les deux vivaient une relation tumultueuse mais heureuse pourtant Asami ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Feilong à la place d'Akihito.

Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, le chinois se retrouva nez à nez avec lui et détourna les yeux pour éviter de croiser son regard.

Le japonais recula pour que Feilong puisse passer, il regarda le chinois s'asseoir sur le canapé et commençait à coiffer ses cheveux qui gouttaient dans son dos. Comme il se comportait à cet instant, on ne pouvait deviner que le chinois venait de subir plusieurs jours de détention accompagnés de violences multiples d'autant physique que psychologique pensa Asami en suivant le trajet de la main nacré de Feilong dans ses cheveux.

Le chinois s'arrêta subitement, une violente douleur lui parcourant l'épaule, il attrapa son épaule pour la faire cesser.

-Ton épaule te fait souffrir ? Questionna Asami.

-Oui. Répondit le chinois dans une grimace.

Le japonais se dirigea vers la cuisine et après quelque minutes réapparut avec une poche chauffante qu'il tendit à Feilong ainsi qu'un verre d'eau accompagné d'un anti douleur.

-Prends-ça et mets la poche sur ton épaule, ça va calmer la douleur.

Feilong s'exécuta puis il tendit sa brosse à Asami.

-S'il te plaît tu peux continuer s'ils sèchent sans être coiffer, ils s'emmêlent.

Dernière cette demande anodine, Feilong lui accordait sa confiance le laissant l'approcher au plus près.

Asami saisit la brosse et s'assit sur le dossier du canapé de façon à être surélevé par rapport au chinois. Il commença à coiffer Feilong dans un silence religieux qu'il se refusait à briser d'un mot inutile.

-Merci. Murmura le chinois.

Asami en se baissant vers ce dernier remarqua des larmes perlaient aux yeux de velours noirs du chinois. Il continua son activité, il savait qu'il devait laisser Feilong pleurait pour pouvoir se purifier provisoirement, il ne le prendrait pas dans ses bras, ne poserait pas une main apaisante sur son épaule. Ces gestes aussi anodins soit il pour quantités de personne représentaient envers le chinois une attaque. C'est pourquoi le japonais attendit tout en continuant le brossage des longs cheveux ébène.

Les larmes apparurent sur les joues du chinois et presque aussitôt un « Asami » filtra de ses lèvres.

Le japonais s'assit aux côtés de Feilong et le prit dans ses bras, la tête du chinois reposant sur le torse puissant du yakusa. Les pleurs silencieux devinrent sanglots qui devinrent plaintes. Le chinois se laissait envahir par toute la souffrance qu'il avait tenté de canaliser.

Cela ne disparaitrait donc jamais, il était condamné à vivre avec cette douleur déchirante, il n'en pouvait déjà plus alors qu'Asami l'avait sorti de sa prison russe.

Feilong s'agrippa à la chemise du japonais comme pour s'empêcher de perdre pied sous la souffrance qui l'accablait.

-Asami ! Cria Akihito à son arrivée dans le salon.

Le photographe se calma en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il s'avança et s'installa dans un fauteuil près des deux hommes.

-Asami, je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser à propos de tout ça.

Feilong se releva, essuyant d'un geste les traces des larmes qu'ils avaient versées et commença à se lever pour laisser le couple seul.

-Non Feilong, reste cela te concerne aussi. Dit Akihito d'une voix plus sereine qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

Le chinois se rassit aux côtés d'Asami.

Akihito hocha la tête avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

-Avant tout, essayez de ne pas m'interrompre sans une raison valable car ce que je m'apprête à dire est assez difficile comme ça.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, seuls les yeux d'Asami se durcirent.

-Je suis désolé de ce que je vais te dire Feilong et Asami je t'interdis de me jeter d'ici pour les mots que je vais prononcés.

Akihito se montrait inflexible, un tempérament qu'il n'utilisait plus que rarement avec son amant.

-Je te déteste Feilong plus fort je te hais pour ce que tu m'as volé. Pas que tu l'ai fais exprès, non je ne le sais que trop bien.

Cet homme à tes côtés, je l'aime malgré tout ce que j'ai pu subir de sa part, malgré le viol et les humiliations, je l'aime corps et âme.

-Qu'es tu entrain de dire Akihito ? Qu'il devrait ai…

-Non Asami, je ne dis pas qu'il devrait aimer Mikhail. Tu es mien et il te vole à moi. J'ai souffert Asami au début de notre relation mais je suis resté parce que j'en suis venu à t'aimer. Nous avons vécu ensemble bien des épreuves mais nous sommes restés unis et Feilong se fait enlever, mon univers bascule en un quart de seconde ! Cria Akihito la colère le gagnant.

Le chinois le regarda avec tristesse, s'en voulant de faire du mal au jeune photographe.

Asami le remarqua et attrapa la main de Feilong pour le rassurer.

-Asami n'a cessé de te chercher alors qu'il ne te devait rien, absolument rien. Pendant sept ans, vous êtes restés éloignés loin de l'autre comme si vous n'aviez rien vécu ensemble. Mais vous aviez un passé commun et je le sais bien, je l'accepte car je ne peux le faire disparaître.

Asami tu as occulté cette relation toutes ces années et tout à coup Feilong était ta priorité. Sauver Feilong, sauver Feilong, il n'y avait que ça qui occupait son esprit.

Je suis devenu invisible à tes yeux aussi vite que j'étais devenu important.

Akihito s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle avant de reprendre avec rage.

-Pourquoi pendant tant d'années, as-tu renié ce que tu ressentais Asami et toi aussi Feilong ! En abandonnant Feilong en Chine tu lui as laissé ton cœur et tu t'es mis à te mentir pour te préserver de cet amour ! Et toi Feilong il était bien plus facile de le haïr que de t'avouer que tu l'aimais !

Il a fallu ce putain de coup du sort pour que vous le compreniez ! Aussi fort que vous vous détestez, vous vous aimez ! Malgré tout ce que tu pourras me dire Asami on ne poursuit pas un homme comme cela si on ne ressent pas quelque chose pour lui. Et alors que tout contact t'est impossible Feilong, tu trouves du réconfort dans les bras d'Asami.

Akihito se leva faisant face aux deux hommes qui le regardaient d'un air perdu face à ce discours qui venait de leur exposer la vérité avec une étonnante clairvoyance.

-Désolé Asami mais l'histoire va se rejouer sous tes yeux.

Avant que le yakusa ne comprenne la signification de cette phrase pourtant lourde de sens, un flingue se pointa vers Feilong et une détonation déchira le silence qui avait suivi la déclaration d'Akihito.

-Il s'en ai fallu de peu. Dit Yoh essoufflé.

Asami et Feilong tournèrent le regard vers leur homme de main commun, la stupeur éclairant leur visage.

-Yoh comment as-tu ..? demanda Asami.

-Il suffit de vous voir tous les deux pour comprendre votre attachement et il était évident qu'Akihito n'allait pas bénir votre amour. J'avoue qu'il y a aussi beaucoup de chance, je venais juste voir comment aller Feilong-sama. Le hasard a choisi de vous protéger chers messieurs. Dit Yoh avec un petit sourire.

Feilong se leva et s'approcha du corps sans vie d'Akihito. Il posa une de ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme.

-Désolé Akihito pour la douleur que je t'ai causée.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser Feilong, c'est moi qui lui ai causé du tord.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux, la tristesse se mêlant à l'amour qu'il pouvait maintenant lire nettement chez l'autre.

-Je vais faire disparaître le corps avec l'aide de quelques un de vos hommes Asami. Dit Yoh d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux que précédemment.

-Merci Yoh.

-Allez faire un tour pendant ce temps Asami-sama.

Asami hocha la tête, il alla chercher deux manteaux et en passa un à Feilong.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la demeure encore choqué par les dernières minutes qui venaient de s'écouler. Ils allèrent jusqu'au port et regardèrent les vagues qui déchiraient l'océan.

Feilong repensa à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer dans sa vie en quelques semaines, la douleur le submergea totalement et ce n'est que le regard profond d'Asami qui l'aida à s'en sortir.

Le chinois se blottit contre le yakusa et remercia intérieurement sa bonne étoile d'avoir mis sur son chemin cet homme.

Asami venait de voir naître en lui de nouvelles cicatrices après la folie qui avait saisi Akihito. Il aimait réellement ce garçon et n'avait souhaité à aucun moment lui faire du mal.

Il resserra son étreinte sur Feilong, la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux était là à ses côtés dans ses bras, tout allait pour le mieux.

Le japonais releva le visage de Feilong et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. D'abord surpris et pris de panique, le chinois ouvra de grands yeux puis doucement il se laissa envahir par la douce chaleur qui naissait en lui.

Les deux hommes avaient chacun bien des blessures à cicatriser, des plaies qui resteraient graver dans leur mémoire. Pourtant ils en arrivaient malgré la souffrance à affronter leur destin sereinement, ils étaient ensemble enfin unis, le reste suivrait.

« Il était le soleil brillant sur le tombeau de tes espoirs et rêves si frêles  
Il était la lune te peignant avec sa lueur si vulnérable et pâle

Il était le vent transportant tous les ennuis et craintes que depuis des années tu as essayé d'oublier  
Il était le feu agité et sauvage et tu étais comme un papillon de nuit pour cette flamme »


End file.
